


SPN Drabbles

by randompersonofdoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompersonofdoom/pseuds/randompersonofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as an idea to write a few sentences for fifty words, but some got away from me. Wincest if you wish to interpret as so, also works as a brotp if you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN Drabbles

_Breakfast_ :

One time at Stanford, when he was drunk, Sam told Jess his favorite birthday was when he turned twelve and his big brother made him pancakes. When he turned twenty-one Jess woke him up with a kiss and chocolate chip pancakes. Sam has smiled and thanked her. He didn’t mention that no one could make pancakes like Dean could.

 

_ Gas: _

Dean doesn’t really care about any political standing really. He doesn’t care about the war in Iraq, or Afghanistan, or anywhere else really. He’s too concerned about the war on his own home front. And as long as the immigrants aren’t werewolves they can do whatever the hell they want. But rising gas prices? Worst inconvenience ever.

 

_ Reminder: _

After Sam went to collage, Dean entered May second into that stupid calendar on his phone. He even put a little reminder with the most irritating ringtone ever to remind him to call Sammy on his birthday.

 

_ Haircut: _

After a hunt gone wrong Dean ended up in a coma for two weeks, and Sam didn’t talk to John for four. The first thing Dean said when he woke up was, “Damn Sammy, could your bangs get any longer?” Sam had never wanted a hug from his brother then he did at that moment.

 

_ Clock:  _

After Dean made that deal to bring Sam back, clocks seemed to get louder and louder as time went by. Until Sam lay awake on the last night with his hands over his ears, praying for a miracle.

__

_ Dialect: _

Even before Mary died, Dean always understood Sam’s baby jabber. He knew if Sam was hungry or tired, or needed his diaper changed. After the fire the understanding just grew until Dean could tell what Sammy was thinking just by a small twitch of his fingers.

 

_Accident_ :

“I’m sorry,” the sprit of Mary Winchester finally said to her son. _So, so, sorry Sam. Please forgive me, I didn’t know. It was an accident._

 

_ Autumn: _

‘It was a pity,’ John thought as he raised the fourth bottle to his lips. He had always liked the fall.

 

_ Medical: _

When Sam first thought about his major, and he reveled in the ability to be abled to choose what he wanted to be when he grew up, he thought about being a doctor. He still wanted to help people, just in a normal way. And he had at least some knowledge of how to patch people up thanks to Hunting. But really? He didn’t have a strong desire to see blood again. So he deiced to help get rid of evil, just in court. Dad always did say he was good at arguing.

 

_ Settle: _

The first thing that came to Sam’s mind as he stood outside Lisa’s house was that Dean was supposed to be happy here. He wasn’t supposed to look like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

 

_ Graduation: _

When Sam graduated High School he was a bit of a nervous wreak. He had gotten the acceptance letter from Stanford two months ago and he was still working up the courage to tell Dad. He was also _pissed_. Dad had gone off a week ago, taking Dean with him, and babbling about wendigos. About halfway through the ceremony Dean came waltzing into the room like he owned the place. After the whole thing was done with and Sam had his diploma, Dean put his arm around Sam’s shoulders declaring, “Sammy, I have never been happier that out last name beings with a W in my life.” 

 

_ Guide: _

Dean Winchester was in hell. He wasn’t burning anymore though, and that was good, he guessed. He was the one doing the burning now, and it felt good. It felt so damn good to give a little pain back, but he could also feel that he was burning another part of himself away. So, Dean Winchester was burning, but he wasn’t. He was alone with far too much company and he was in the dark. Then something big and bright grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the dark.

__

_ Clarity: _

After the hellhounds took Dean away from Sam the world seemed to blur before his eyes. Nothing was clear, and it made his head hurt. When Dean came back the world blurred once more, everything going out of focus for one last moment and then Dean was alive, well, and healthy in his arms. And the world became clear once more.

__

_ Champion: _

The day after the apocalypse didn’t begin, Queen’s “We Are The Champions” played on Lisa’s kitchen radio. It took every once of self-control in Dean not to throw the radio across the room and stomp on it.

__

_ Adventure:  _

Jess always read fantasy novels. Sam asked her about them once, and her eyes lit up as she explained that she always wanted to go on an adventure. Sam has inwardly cringed as she talked about magic and mystery and how cool that would be. He nodded, kissed her check, and agreed that it would be cool. That night he lay awake in bed missing his brother so much it hurt.

 

_ Reaction:  _

Once there had been a blackout at Stanford. The lights had flickered on and off for about fifteen minutes before finally given out. Sam had tensed, and reached for the knife he no longer kept at his hip. That night he threw out all of the weapons he had taken with him with the exception of the scythe Dean had given him for his fourteenth birthday.

 

_ Organ: _

When Dean dropped Sam off at the bus stop with enough cash to get him to Mexico and back, Dean felt sick. When the greyhound bus rolled away and Sam didn’t even give him a second look he felt like maybe something vital was missing.

 

_ Binding: _

Dean doesn’t know it, but after Cold Oak Sam looked for spells that would tie his brother to him. Even if the spell wouldn’t keep Dean alive he figured Hell wouldn’t be so bad if he had Dean with him. But all the spells he found broke at time of death. So he threw that idea out and began looking through books about Hell Hounds.

 

_Association_ :

Sam meant it when he said that he didn’t think of his going to collage as leaving Dean. He saw it as leaving Hunting, as leaving his father, of getting away from a life he never wanted. He never intentionally left Dean, but Dean was too closely associated with Hunting. 

 

_ Capture:  _

The hunts Dean hates are always the ones where he or Sam gets taken by whatever SOB they happen to be hunting. He hates it more then he hates rats, or when his baby breaks downm or when Dad left without a single word. He also doesn’t know which one is worse, when Sam gets captured and could be hurt, bleeding, or dead. Or when Dean gets taken, and Sammy’s hunting alone, and Dean can’t watch his back.

 

_ Revenge: _

Dean was the only person Sam knew who threw himself completely into Hunting without the original motivation of revenge. Bobby, Dad, and Sam himself accepted hunting to get vengeance for loved ones. Dean though, Dean never lost a wife or a girlfriend to monsters. He hunted so others didn’t have to. And that made him the best hunter Sam had ever known.

 

_ Measure:  _

Even as he walked up the steps that led to a door into the Apple Pie life that he had never wanted, but Sam would have done anything for he knew. He knew a life with Lisa, a life with Ben could never measure up to a life with Sam.

 

_ Primitive: _

After being sent back into the Wild West Sam wondered if and how primitive man fought evil. Before people discovered how to make fire did they have other ways of getting rid of ghosts? And for that matter who came up with the use of rock salt? It’s kinda random, even Sam can admit that. 

 

_ Invasion: _

“What would you do if there was a Zombie Invasion?” Brady asked, swaying slightly as they walked back to campus from the bar. Sam grinned, just buzzed enough to loosen his tongue slightly.

“Get my brother, get some guns, and drive across America listening to heavy metal.”

“Dude! That’s so freaking cool!” Brady shouted as they walked on, “Can I come with you guys?” Sam laughed pushing Brady’s shoulder.

“Hell no! Your gonna be one of the Zombies”

“Am not!” Brady protested, trying to regain his balance, “I’m way too fucking cool to be a zombie!’

“You’re gonna be one of the first to go,” Sam teased, “And dude, if you try to eat me? I’m so gonna kill you!”

 

_ Capability: _

When Dean drove to Palo Alto with the intention to kidnap his baby brother it was far too easy to slip back into annoying older brother mode. When he saw Sam all relaxed and tan and not at all noticing that someone had been following him all day Dean decided that Sammy need to be shaken up a bit. So he broke into Sam’s apartment making as much noise as possible. After all, Sam needed to be on guard if Deans plan worked.

 

_ Wild: _

Wild was the word Mary used to describe Dean to her friends. All energy and running around. A small voice in the back of her head that sounded like her father whispered that he would make a great Hunter.

 

_ Shine:  _

The day John and Mary told Dean that he was getting a little sibling his face lit up.

“Can I have a little brother?” He has asked, “Girls are icky.” Mary had smiled and hugged him.

“We don’t know yet, baby. You’ll have to wait a bit ok?” Dean’s face had scrunched up at that but quickly smoothed out again.

“When will I know?” he asked. When John told him he would know in nine months Deans face fell.

“Why do we have to wait that long?”

“Well because the baby’s in mommy’s tummy and we can’t see it yet.” John explained. Then the dreaded question came out.

“Why is the baby in Mom’s tummy?” John nearly started hyperventilating. Mary quickly cut in saying that the baby couldn’t take care of it’s self yet, so the angles put the baby in Mommy’s tummy so Mommy could protect the baby. Dean seemed satisfied with the answer but another question soon popped into his head.

“When the baby comes, can I protect him?”

 

_ Ease:  _

Even though he bitched and complained (but only to Dean) and didn’t speak more then clipped polite sentences to John for two weeks. Sam made using a crossbow look like it was as easy as breathing.

 

_ Daylight: _

When John first left to hunt evil things and left Dean alone with a gun and insertions to look after Sammy, Dean didn’t sleep. He checked the salt lines, he checked the guns, he sat on Sammy’s bed and stared at the door. Dad was counting on him. Nothing was gonna get Sammy. It wasn’t until the sunrise broke the dark that he fell asleep. Hand clenched around a gun under his pillow.

 

_ Occurrence: _

When Dean first got back from hell Sam didn’t sleep. He checked the salt lines, he checked the guns, he checked to make sure Ruby’s knife was still at his hip. He sat in the one corner of the room that ensured that he could see all the windows and the door at once. And if that corner just happened to be on the side of Dean’s bed that was just a coincidence. Nothing was ever gonna get his brother ever again. 

 

_ Bored: _

Anyone who has ever said that Dean gets bored easily has never met Sam.  Dean can sit in a car for eleven hours doing nothing but listening to the same cassette tapes over and over. Sam though, Sam bitches and whines and argues with Dean about where to go for dinner just for something to do.

 

_ Sarcasm: _

Sam helped Dean with research, history, and how to correctly aim a crossbow. Dean helped Sam with math, how to clean the guns, and the lovely, lovely, art of sarcasm.

 

_ Calm: _

Dean Winchester was the calmest patient he had ever met. The man was going to die in about two weeks and when he had been told he just nodded and went back to watching television. The nurse had apologized and Mr. Winchester had told her that it was fine, really. He just wanted to know if Sammy was gonna be ok.

 

_ Instant: _

Dean had never known his little brother to go as still and quite so quickly as he did that time he did in Cold Oak.

 

_ Equality _

When Sam started hunting with Dean again, Dean reminded him of the basics by letting Sam remember on his own. Dean only ever took over when something needed to be done right the fuck now. When Sam and Dean had been hunting with John, Sam had been reminded of every little thing over and over. And John took over when something as minimal as goggleing the potential monsters name.

 

_ Leave:  _

When Dean came back to the motel room to find that Dad had left, it was like a slap to the face when someone had just stabbed him in the heart. At least that’s what he told the Bartender, and he was a little drunk so no one could really hold it against him.

 

_ Hassel: _

When John first started looking for the thing that killed Mary, he traveled by train. But after the 3rd delay in a row, and having to sneak the gun and knife collection he was starting on and off; he took the car he bought right before he proposed to Mary out of storage.

 

_ Encouragement: _

When Sam was in middle school, Dean bugged him about his grades constantly. Right up until Sam’s senior year, Dean internally debated if he should also talk to Sam about collage. The thought of little Sammy hunting, his baby brother getting hurt, Sammy having scars all over his body. It was terrifying. He didn’t want that for his little brother. At the same time, the thought of Sam going to collage, Sam unprotected against the evil in the dark. Dean going anywhere without Sam, that thought made his heart clench. But before Dean could decide what to do it, Sam decided for him.

 

_ Distinction: _

As Sam hunted and stayed with Dean he slowly realized that in his three years in   
Stanford the distinction between Dad and Dean blurred until they were both ruthless hunters who didn’t care about anything else but hunting. After a week of traveling with Dean he remembered why he hero-worshiped his big brother when he was a kid.

 

_ World: _

Sam’s caught Dean looking at pamphlet to Mexico, Australia, England, New Zealand, and countless others more then once. He knows it kills Dean that he’s been to every state in America more then ten times each but he’s never been out of the country. Maybe when everything’s calmed down Sam will be able to convince Dean that there’s a hunt in Europe that needs their attention.

 

_ Artist: _

When Dean was four and still trying to get used to the idea that mom was gone and angles most definitely were _not_ watching over him. He drew a picture of a ’67 Impala chasing a ghost around a park. John kept the picture until the day he died.

 

_ Rising: _

During John’s first hunts there were times where he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to get up again. Wen he was close to just giving up and letting whatever the hell this new monster was kill him, he heard Mary scream right before she burned. He saw Dean’s face as he tried his damnedest to be brave for his family. He felt Sammy’s chubby fingers reach out to touch his face. John always got up.

 

_ Justification: _

John always made excuses to not tell Sam about what he really did for a living. He had told Dean right after his first conversation with Missouri, by the always put off telling Sam. What John never expected was Sam asking him about what he was hunting this time over pizza. John has almost choked and Sam rolled his eyes saying he wasn’t stupid and repeated his question. It was the first, but not at all the last time John Winchester underestimated his youngest son.

 

_ Reason: _

Everyone asked why. Why the hell would Dean Winchester sign his own death warrant to bring Sam back? Bobby screamed the question. Sam had asked in the tone that meant he was close to crying or punching someone. Ellen had all but slapped him when she found out. Jo had just looked at him in disbelief. And Dean was sure that if they hadn’t gotten him killed, Ash would have a few well-chosen words for Dean as well. What Dean didn’t understand was why they were even asking. He has thought it was obvious. He loved the tall fucker more then anything. That’s why.

 

_ Groan: _

No matter how many times Dean told Sam he was fine, Sam could always tell how much pain his brother was in by his voice.

 

_ Travel: _

Jess had lived in California her whole life. Brady had grown up in Boston. When someone asked Sam where he was from he just responded, “My family traveled a lot.”

 

_ Creep _

For Dean’s 13th birthday John was on a hunt, so Sam dragged Dean to the new horror movie Dean had been eyeing. Dean has loved the movie but Sam felt kinda envious of the people who screamed behind him. The real monsters wouldn’t make noise if they wanted to creep up on you.

 

_ Help: _

The reason Sam went with Dean wasn’t because he was worried about Dad. Dad could take care of himself. It wasn’t because he thought he owed it to his family. It was because he could count on one hand how many times Dean had ever asked for help.

 

__

_ Coffee: _

After Sam decided that he needed to be more like Dean, in order to save Dean from going to hell (because, after all, if it was Sam going to hell in a year his big brother would have stopped it by now). He started taking his coffee black. Sam had felt like a teenager ordering beer for the first time when Dean gave _that_ look. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please alert me to any typos you might find. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
